JacobxBella Black: Timless Nights Chapter One
by xXxProphecyXx
Summary: Bell, naturaly replaces Edward with Jacob, but this friesdship thing goes far more then she ever thought. 8D
1. Chapter 1

It's 1:02am, and the clock keeps ticking. I waiting longer, lingering in my silence, I've been up all day, and all night. I smirked knowing this was effortless. But he wounding lie to me, I know he wouldn't.

Embracing my torso, warningly, a warm touch pulled in away, and I was breathing loudly into a pare chest. My heart race picked up, but I knew why. I grinned, knowing what I've been waiting for all night was finally here, and I was placed right where I wanted to be, right in his warm muscular arms.

"Your late!" I whispered loudly

He chuckled, knowing this wound happen.

" I know, I know. Did I keep you?"

I gave him a dirty look.

"All night, did I keep you?" I said in a mocking tone.

I was playing him game, and he knew I would lose, I'd soon give in with a deep sigh.

"Actually," He began sarcastically,

" You did, I was playing tag with Embry and Quil. Another 'boys night out' I should say."

He grinned with joy, remembering the rough night.

"Ugh!" I groaned

He chuckled that deep throat chuckle, that always made me smile.

His grin widen, and I held back my heavy sigh I was not giving in that easily tonight.

"Yeah? Did you trip and run home? With a scraped knee, running home to daddy to take care of it?"

He jumped, and I knew I hit a weak spot.

"Ouch, that's a killer."

He puffed out his lower lip, and bulged his eye, making a puppy dog face, he knew I would soon give into.

"Na-huh!" Knowing the sigh of defeat would come any moment.

He looked down, making a sound which made me want to take his face into my hands and take him right there. But he made it look like he was crying, for my defeat.

I sighed and sighed heavily. I gave in, and the war was over.

" You know me _to_ well Jacob Black!"

"I do, don't I?"

I nodded with agreement. And yawned, rubbing my eye lips, away of it's weariness.

He touched the side of my cheekbone, making me look straight into his gaze.

His dark brown eyes, melting me into a puddle around his body.

I threw my arms tightly over his shoulder's and around his neck. Stretching my neck out to touch his lips with mine. He leaned forward, crushing his lips harder into mine. But this was relief, I felt , not tension and fear. But relief of being home, where he belonged, with me.

He pulled back, and I took in a deep breath .

He laughed, and made that crocked smile of mine.

"humph!

I snarled back, but gave in to a smile and began laughing with him.

" Your brainless sometimes, ya' know?"

" And, what of it?"

I smacked him with a counter attack.

He said nothing for a moment, the room was so quiet, just to quiet, before I said anything else, he stared at me, and began.

" Nothing, it just makes you, more _cuter_."

_Cuter_? I never heard that one before.

"What do you mean? That's I'm just to forgetful?"

I made a face. Like that one face you'd make when your about to go, " Oh no you didn't!"

His left eyebrow lifted, and he grinned.

" Yup, that's what I mean!"

I shrugged, and I couldn't argue. I rolled my eyes, finding the ceiling, and then back to his face. And I grinned also.

" That's the one thing I'm good at, and you know that!"

"Better then you do, and you know it!

He winked at me, and I felt the blood rush to my face, and he chuckled again. And I went more red, redder then a sunburn, when you've fallen asleep at the beach and forgot to put suntan lotion on.

"Not funny!" I whined

And he laughed some more, it was uncountable now.

"Awe!"

And I saw that the tear were coming, his face also went red.

I began to giggle, but soon found myself laughing with him. He took my hand, and I felt my fingers threw his. The heat from his hand made my hand sweat, but before I could look him in the eye, he grabbed hold of my hair, and crush his lips to mine again. With my free hair, I ran my fingers threw his shaggy hair. Pulling him closer, letting go of everything, and he himself inside. I felt dizzy, forgetting to breath again. The smell of his breath ran threw my nostrils, and threw me, and I melted again.

He let go, and I gasped for air, I felt the blood rushing to my face again. But he didn't laugh like last time.

The room began to spin, and I feel back on the bed, and glanced up and the ceiling.

"Bella, you still alive?" He said in a mocking manner again.

"Nope." I grinned at my joke, and he began to chuckle again.

"I love it when you laugh, Jake. Make's me all warm inside."

The corner's of his mouth began to twitch a smile. And I grinned, knowing he would soon give in.

"And the _smell_ of you knocks the breath out of me."

He resisted again.

"The _taste of you mak-"_

_He cut me off, with another heart pounding smooch. Before I even held my breath he pulled away, and took me into his arms again. His face in my hair, and I felt him take a deep breath. His heart beating evenly. He began to rock me back and forth. My fingers threw his. And the weariness filled my heavy sleepless eyes. And I feel into a deep sleep in his arms._


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh my god! Jake!? What are you doing down there?!"

"I uh, slid off the bed last night, and feel asleep here.." He chuckled, rubbing his torso, that's where I must of stepped on him.

"I'm so Sorry!" I pleaded, as I fell off to the side of him. He laughed some more, as I too joined in. "It's okay, you didn't damage anything."

He replied pulling my hair back from my face, that I didn't notice at the time. I smiled a giggle, as he slid my face into his hands, feeling my face go warm, his body heat was so hot it make's me sweat. He smiled that crocked smile of mine, and I leaned in crushing his lips to mine. This time I remembered to breath, and he smiled, as I did. We stared into each others eyes for some time, smiling at each other, doing nothing more. Till there was a slight knock at my door, and we jumped to our feet.

"Bella?" Sounded like Charlie

"Y-yeah dad?"

"So your up, breakfast, you want some?"

I looked at Jacob, and he looked like he was gonna burst out laughing any moment.

"Uhh..y-yeah, s-sure."

"Okay, well hurry down, okay?"

"Sure thing!"

As soon as I heard him on the stairs, I slapped Jacob on the side of his arm.

"What's so funny huh?!

He rubbed his arm as I rolled my eyes, like it hurt, and began laughing.

"N-n-n-nothing!" He spattered out threw his teeth.

A dirty look I gave him and walked towards him, snuggling me into one of his bear hugs.

"Jake, can't…"

He let me go and kissed me, briefly as he fluttered to the window. I frowned, I hated seeing him go like this. I always told him that Charlie wouldn't care, but he thought it more fun this way, so I let him do whatever. He smiled, and I threw him a puppy 'don't go' face, and walked towards him as he felt for my hand, his fingers threw mine. I looked down as he grabbed my chin, making me look straight forward into his eyes. I didn't want to look away anyways. He smiled my crocked smile of mine, but I didn't let him go that easily, with my free hand I ran my fingers threw his hair and pulled him into a 'battle of the kissing'.

We smiled, running our fingers threw each others hair, giggling, laughing, back and forth, kissing, pecking, smooching. The moment was heart warming, and I'll never forget it, because that as the day, Jake smiled my goofy smile I loved. And he was here for me, and I was here for him, playing out retard games. Charlie knocked again, we gasped, and Jake kissed my one last time before jumping out the window.

"Coming dad!" I wiped off my pajamas and threw on sweats and a t-shirt, what ever I could find on the floor. And I ran downstairs to find that Charlie, Bill, and, Jacob Black, were sitting at my dinning room table ready for breakfast. I gave Jacob a gasping look and Charlie smiled, while Billy sat there looking at the food.

"Um, hey guys!"

"Surprise Bells!"

I laughed, as Jacob starred at me, Billy already knew about what was going on. Yes, I was speechless, that's why Jacob was laughing before, he knew it all alone! Was I gonna get him back later!

"Very. Did you cook this all dad?" I was extremely surprised, I did all the cooking and cleaning, everything I didn't mind it was the least I could do for him.

"Yeah, looks good huh?"

"It sure dose!"

I tried to sound enthusiastic, must of worked cause he smiled and looked at the food. I sat next to Jacob, as Billy and Charlie sat next to each other, on the opposite side of the table. So we were facing one another. Billy and Charlie began talking about random things, as me and Jake ate in silence, he knew what was coming. He nudged me, I glanced him a funny look because he began laughing again. I nudged him back, and took hold of his hand. We all ate together peacefully, smiles and giggles, all morning long.

After we ate, I punched Jacob on the arm softly and told him to stay down here as I go and refresh myself. "I'll be back down soon," I assured Jake as he gave me worry face, he was always there by my side. He always ditched school, just to watch over me. I only had two weeks till graduation, everyday I try to persuade Jake to back to school but he always said something to distract me. And I'd lose my train of thought. I'd get mad and wrestle with him, but he'd always pin me, and I never found out what we were talking about till nights end. I sighed and gave a wide grin while walking up the stairs.

"I'll be right here Bells, I'm not going anywhere," Jacob said when I hit the top of the stairs. I turned and saw him standing at the foot of the stair looking up at me, smiling. I blew a kiss and he caught it, placing his hand over his month making kissing sounds. I laughed while rolling my eyes at him, finishing the distant towards my room. I grabbed fresh clean cloths, a pair of jeans and a black button up shirt. I looked out the window, the sky looked dark. I got the feeling it was going to rain, so we'd be inside all day… yeah right. I laughed, while walking back outside my room, towards the bathroom. I took a quick shower and dressed with as much speed my body would produce. I started for the door, hearing cheering downstairs. Football. It's always on here in this house, nothing more.

I glided down the stairs, finding Jacob standing at the foot of it. Looking up at me with a funny grim. "What's so funny?" I asked and his grin grew. "Nothing, so you wanna hang at my place?"

I took my time answering, he knew what I wanted, and I loved it at La Push. I lifted a brow, and waged my finger. He chuckled, and grabbed me into his arms, I didn't scream, but I did yelp a bit.


End file.
